


Legendary Odds

by Deadlightbeat



Category: Pocket Monsters Diamond-Pearl Legend: Pokémon DP | Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlightbeat/pseuds/Deadlightbeat
Summary: Our protagonist Joseph decides to retire from being a champion but when the legendary’s he met on his journey want to meet him, his life gets a whole lot complicated.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Author notes

I got this fanfic idea from reading another one so I give credit to that person.  
It's another romance story, cause for some reason I always write these.  
And I've been on break for a while so I'm a bit rusty on the writing side of things... But let's roll!

"Deadlightbeats"

Chapter 1 It all begins with one action.

Joseph lazily laid in his apartment as he stared at the ceiling. It's been two years since he's stopped being a Pokemon Trainer, the only thing keeping him sane at the time.  
He was busy taking a nostalgia trip through memory lane looking through all his pictures on his phone.  
He has a picture of his whole team. A Steelix, Luxray, Houndoom, Staraptor, Breloom, and a Magnezone. All from Sinnoh with the Breloom from Hoenn.   
He started his journey in Sinnoh and ended it in Unova after the Elite Four.  
It was a long journey with a few enjoyable but annoying times of laughter and defeat. Joseph swiped to the next page as his eyes widen. He forgot about this.  
In the picture, Palkia, Luigia, Reshiram, Ladias, and Giratina, all sat behind him as he smiled taking the selfie.  
He laughed at the picture before turning off his phone.  
"They've all forgotten about me anyways." He muttered covering his eyes with his arm. Joseph honestly didn't know what to do anymore after he was done.  
He's getting a steady income from being a DJ, he owns a PokeTube account on making Dubstep, and a Merch store. All of that, he was still bored. Hell, he had a girlfriend, still nothing. Maybe he missed the living hell out of his team.  
Joseph eventually sighed looking out the window before turning the lights off and closing the curtains to rest.

"IM BORED!!" A high pitch voice said as something darted across the room. It was Latias.  
"Can you be quiet for a second?" Garitina asked sitting on the side reading. "Sure." Latias smiled. "Lies." Reshiram said looking Latias's direction.  
"Where's Lugia?!" Latias yelled making Garitina throw her book on the ground. "Fuck this." She muttered going to the fridge. "She's in the courtyard." Reshiram said.  
Palkia came walking into the living room scratching the back of her neck. "I'm so tired." She muttered face planting into the couch. "But you slept for twelve hours." Latias said. "I only slept for six cause you wouldn't keep your trap shut!" Palkia yelled.  
"Your a full grown adult Latias, but you act like your nine!" Garitina said grabbing a drink out of the fridge.  
"I thought you didn't drink Garitina." Reshiram said looking at the bottle in Garitina's claw. "Latias has convinced me to." Garitina said sarcastically taking a sip.  
Lugia came flying in sooner or later. "Lugia!!" Latias said tackling her. Lugia laughed. "Hey Latias, you need to stop driving everyone insane." Lugia said looking at everyone as they sighed. Lugia is the only one that can calm Latias down. Except her brother, which was no where to be found.   
Arceus sat in her throne room going over documents. Arceus sighed. "Stupid documents." She muttered.  
After the last documents were done Arceus got up and stretched. "I need a vacation." She said looking out the window behind her chair. That sounds good.  
"Meeting, NOW!!" Arceus roared letting everyone know.  
Every legendary sat silently as Arceus paced in front of the room. She eventually stopped. "I need a vacation." Arceus said plainly to the legendary's. "I feel all this work I've been getting is driving me a bit insane." She continued sitting down. "Dialga I expect you to be in charge while I'm out." Arceus said crossing her arms.  
"Got it." He said giving a thumbs up.  
"All of you still need to do your basic jobs while I'm gone." Arceus said before disappearing into thin air.  
"What now?" Palkia asked.  
The next day came rolling around as all the legendary's went on doing their job. Protect flow of time and space. Calm tides and the sea down. guard the sky's. Show the Truth. There was so many jobs for them to do.  
It felt like forever until Latias and the others fell head first into the couch.  
"I'm bored again." Latias whimpered.  
Lugia laughed. "Play with your brother." She suggested. "Can't, busy playing games with Rayquaza. Something about Call of PokeDuty." Latias said. Than an idea popped in her head. "Think about this guys, what if we visit Him?!" Latias exclaimed. Everyone's head poked up. "We can't, Arceus said not to interact with any humans unless needed." Palkia muttered in disappointment.  
"What if we had human forms and interacted with Him." Garitina suggested. Everyone thought for a moment.  
*That could work.* Everyone thought before smirking.  
After hours of work everyone was ready, except Reshiram who was having trouble with her tail which stood out like a sore thumb. But Palkia came over and helped.  
"I'm wondering how Arceus's trip is so far?" Latias asked.

As Arceus's heels clicked on the floor she grabbed her keys from the pocketbook before unlocking the door.  
She took a deep breath. "I made this house, but never got a break to use it." She sighed walking up to the fridge which had food already cooked by her powers.  
"I love this form." Arceus squealed as she put a fork of food in her mouth. "Just something about actually having features and being small is great!" She said putting the plate down after finishing.  
She threw off her heels before laying on her couch turning on the T.V. "Now to talk with the New Sinnoh Champion." The news reporter said walking over to a man. "How do you feel becoming champion?" She asked as he had a scowl on his face. "I'm peeved off right now! I trained all my life to face the famous Joseph Blake! Only for him to retire two years after!" The man said clenching his fist.  
"If your watching Joseph. I want to fight you, to see if you've kept up with your training!" The man said before the T.V switched off.  
Arceus sighs looking at the ceiling. "Joseph huh?" She said looking at her hand. "I haven't seen him since the flute incident." Her heart starts to race. "My heart beats wondering why you didn't capture me with the Master Ball you clearly had." Arceus muttered. *The world needs the legendary's. Plus, my team doesn't need a legendary to be strong!* The voice echoed as she closed her eyes.  
"I wonder." 

Author note

Chapter one done!  
It's already digging pretty deep into our main character and his interaction the the Goddess Pokemon herself.  
In other chapters we're gonna gonna explore the other legendary's story's with Joseph.  
But for now I'll leave you hanging.   
See ya!!


	2. It begins again

Chapter two It begins again

Authors note

Hey, long time no see! After writing the first chapter it's gotten me pumped for this story that I'm already writing the next chapter after finishing the other one.  
Also the layout for these chapters are gonna be with Joseph first, than the legendary's than Arceus. This will change up as the story progresses though.  
Note, as said in the last chapter I'm changing things up and not writing a explicit story again.  
Obviously it's rated Mature for a few reasons like Sexual references and other references in not gonna dive into cause this Authors note is way too long.  
See ya, don't wanna be ya! ;)

"Deadlightbeats"

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Joseph sighs as he watches T.V to see the new Champion claiming that he has lost his touch in Pokemon battling.  
He hasn't. He just doesn't have the Pokemon to fight with since all of them made their separate ways.  
He turns of the T.V before making his way to his kitchen.  
The house is decently big enough for him and a few friends with a room if his Pokemon visit, mainly his Luxaray, who always visits. Every other Pokemon either forgot about him or simply has better things to do except visit their trainer, like a family.  
After preparing food he heard tap on the window nearby.  
He opens it up to notice his Staraptor came by.  
"What's up dude?" Joseph smiled as the Staraptor flew up and started rubbing its head against him.  
"Haven't seen you in a while no?" Joseph said getting some food for the bird. "I was just talking about you and the guys." Joseph sighed.  
Preparing the food, Joseph looked out the window, the sky's were shining bright as the sun beamed into the room.   
Staraptor started flying around the room pushing things to the side kicking little things down.  
Joseph looked. "What are you doing?" Joseph asked walking over to the bird who was confused. It made a noise before going back to the table. Joseph laughed following.   
Luxaray came at the same time as usual to say hi.  
It ended up staying longer to talk with a friend.

Latias's feet hurt. "How much longer?" She asked. Garitina sighed. "I honestly don't know where he lives anymore." She said looking around to spot a life saver. "Hey that's his Houndoom right?" Garitina yelled as the Houndoom looked at them. "Who are you?" Houndoom snarled. "We're legendary's asking where the hell does your trainer lives!" Palkia growled back.  
"You mean Joseph?" Houndoom asked. "Yes!" Latias exclaimed happily. It sighs. "I can lead you all, kinda didn't wanna dwell with the past." Houndoom sighed before walking in the direction of Joseph's house. "Follow."  
After a bit of walking, and Latias's complaining they came up to a house. "Here we are. Now if you'll excuse me..." Houndoom said trying to walk away before getting grabbed with Latias's psychic. "Your coming with." She said happily. "I regret everything." Houndoom muttered.

After eating, Joseph heard a knock at the door which he walked up to and opened. "Hello?" He asked as he saw five girls and his Houndoom at the door. "Joseph!" Latias exclaimed.  
Now Joseph is sitting taking everything they just said in.  
"So your telling me that you guys are legendary's I've gone against, right?" Joseph asked petting his Houndoom who was underneath his arm. Latias nodded. "That's right. I'm Latias." She chirped.   
Joseph could tell who was who. He started pointing at them naming them off. "Reshiram, Garitina, Luigia, and Palkia." He finished.   
"Why are you here? Don't you have legendary duties to get to?" Joseph asked crossing his arms. "We're here to pronounce our love to you!!" Latias burst making everyone of the Legendary's either blush or cough. "Well at least me." Latias finished.  
Joseph sighed taking a sip of his drink. "It's really nice of ya Latias, but I already have a girlfriend." Joseph said throwing them all off guard.  
"What do you mean you already have one?!" Latias screamed annoyed. Joseph smiled awkwardly.  
"I told you, I have a girlfriend already." Joseph said again.  
Latias huffed falling back into the couch.  
"But wouldn't you want a beautiful and cute girl like me as yours, also I'm a legendary Pokemon." Latias boasted.  
Everyone else sighed. "That would've won you points if you weren't a Pokemon, that's wrong." Joseph said sternly. Latias smirked. "We aren't one right now." She mentioned. Latias smiled.   
Joseph sighed. "Your still one by blood no matter what you look like, I'm sorry Latias. If Arceus came down and demanded me to date you guys than I would, but she hasn't." He finished.  
"But you guys can stay here cause of your trouble." Joseph smiled putting his hand on Latias's head.  
"Plus, you still like head pats." He mentioned.  
"No I don't!" Latias huffed before the hand left her head. "No wait!" Latias said. Joseph smirked making her blush.

Arceus sighed as she was now back to sitting at her desk doing nothing except looking at papers and stopping chaos from unfolding.  
It took Arceus a solid second to realize. "It's too quiet." She muttered. "Dialga!! Latios!! Get your ass's in here!" Arceus boomed.  
Latios came gliding in first, than came in Dialga. "Yes Arceus?" They both said. "Latios and Dialga, where are your sister's?" Arceus asked.  
"They were all talking about visiting Joseph." Dialga sighed. Arceus's eyebrow rose. "Oh really?" She asked intrigued. "Yes." Latios agreed. "You both may leave." Arceus stated making the two legendaries make their way out. "Maybe I'll pay him a visit also..." Arceus smirked.

Author Notes

Finally chapter 2 is done, seems shorter than first chapter but a lot of talking, and whole new plot uncovers!  
Later!! ;)

"Deadlightbeat"


End file.
